This is it
by lovexdrarry
Summary: Harry is preparing for his wedding to Draco when he has some last minute worries. Basically a load of fluff but I'm really bad a summaries.


**This is it**

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as he tried to shape his jet black locks into something resembling a style. It wasn't working. He sank down onto the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, carefully letting out controlled breaths so he didn't break anything.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny had just breezed into the room already changed, and in her beautiful dress.

"No, I'm not ok! This day is meant to be perfect but my damn hair won't go right! It's ruining everything!" He all but screamed back before collapsing back onto the bed and sniffing slightly, trying to push away the tears that had risen to his eyes.

He felt the bed dip slightly as Ginny sat down next to him before he felt her soft hands gently brushing his hair back off his face, soothing him.

"What's wrong with it Harry? Draco won't mind what your hair looks like, he loves you!" she said softly.

"I know, but he'll look perfect like he always does and then he'll see me and I'll look awful and he'll be embarrassed to even be seen with me!" He sobbed back. There were times that going out with Draco Malfoy was hard, and this was definitely one of them. He always had the ability to look absolutely perfect no matter what he wore, whereas Harry had to put a lot of effort into making himself look good and he nearly always felt self conscious when he and Draco went out together, aware that he looked nowhere near as good as his partner.

"Trust me Harry, by the time you are all dressed up and meeting him at the altar, you will look perfect and Draco will too and everyone will be happy. Ok?" He sighed and sat up slowly, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

"Ok Gin, thank you."

"It's what I do. Now get changed and stop fussing about your hair, I'll do that in a minute. Where's your suit?" He walked over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the hotel room and felt himself be filled up with excitement once again. In a few hours he is getting married to the man he loves! The whole theme for the wedding was silver and gold, colours representing their old Hogwarts houses. Harry was wearing a beautiful silver tux that glittered slightly when he walked and Draco was in gold. They'd decided to ditch the traditional black and white when they realised that their wedding was pretty untraditional in itself.

He pulled the tux from the wardrobe and heard Ginny gasp audibly. He forgot she'd never seen it before.

"Just wait till you see it on!" He said excitedly.

Once he'd finished changing he walked up and down the length of the room to show Ginny what it looked like and she squealed! She actually squealed in excitement!

"Now then," she said slightly ominously, "Let's sort your hair out! Sit down in front of the mirror." He did just that while she went and fetched her wand. "You do learn some useful things from magazines you know Harry!" she cried waving her wand in a graceful arc above his head. He watched in wonder as his hair was shaped into a purposely messy style that looked much better than his usual birds nest.

"Thank you Ginny!" He breathed, "This is amazing, you are amazing!" He cautiously moved his head to see if the style stayed in place and, to his utter disbelief, it did! Not a single hair moved out of place. He sighed happily as his thoughts drifted to Draco once again.

"Harry! What are you doing, we have to go!" Ginny's voice pulled him out of his daydream. He turned to look at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? We've got another two hours yet haven't we?" He said looking worried.

"No Harry!" Ginny groaned, "I don't know what you were doing before I came in but it's time to go now!" He turned to the door and then back to look at Ginny and she could see the panic in his eyes. Walking over to him she hugged him, trying to sooth his nerves.

"Harry, just think, just down those stairs Draco is waiting for you. You just have to go to Draco, ok?" With that she started to lead him out of the room. As they got to the top of the stairs she noticed Harry's breathing started to get shallower. "Harry! Stop worrying so much! You're going to go and find Draco and you two are going to get married and it is going to be perfect!" Harry took a deep breath. He could do this, he could find Draco and he'd deal with the rest once he had Draco.

"Let's go." He said tugging on Ginny's arm as he went down the stairs.

As he turned yet another corner into yet another corridor he spotted a very familiar head of white blond hair. "Draco," he breathed. He'd found him, and, before he could stop himself he was running down the corridor to his fiancé. Draco turned just in time to catch a sobbing Harry in his arms.

"Harry!" He said, startled, "Why are you crying, love?"

"I...I couldn't find you," he sobbed, "I thought you were gone and you didn't love me and I'd have to cancel the wedding and..." He was shushed at this point by Draco's lips on his. He felt familiar thumbs wipe away his tears and he was slowly rocked backwards and forwards until the crying stopped. He lifted his head from Draco's chest to see him having a silent conversation with Ginny whom he had forgotten about until this point. He turned his head and smiled sheepishly at Ginny who grinned back, it was like she'd expected this. He sighed, stood back on the ground and took a deep breath before looking at Draco. He was expecting to see anger for even thinking that Draco might leave him but he was taken aback when he saw nothing but love in his fiancé's eyes.

"Have the tears stopped now?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Harry nodded with a watery smile. "Good. Now what was all this about, hmm? I love you so much and I would never ever leave you, I wouldn't abandon you like that Harry."  
"I know, Dray, but I was just so terrified that something would go wrong and..." Again he was shushed by Draco kissing him. "You know something though," he smiled, "As soon as I saw you, all my worried vanished. I know that whatever happens now, I'll have you by my side and we'll face it together."

"You are completely right, love" Draco returned his smile, "now then, are you ready to go through those doors?"

Together, Harry thought as they went up to the large oak doors. Together we can get through anything they throw at us. "This is it!" He breathed a large grin present on his face as they pushed through the doors.

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think, I'm thinking about either adding another chapter or making a sequel about the actual wedding so please say if you would be interested in that. **

**Thanks for reading this!  
lovexdrarry**


End file.
